1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein generally relates to an exercise device for push-ups. In particular, a device that allows an athlete to do weight bearing push-ups by using resistance for the weight load so that the athlete is able to do weight bearing exercises while alone without the need for a spotter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A push-up is a common calisthenics exercise performed in a horizontal position by raising and lowering the body using the arms. Push-ups exercise the muscles in the chest, shoulders, triceps, back, abs and even the legs. Push-ups are a basic exercise used in civilian athletic training or physical education classes and commonly used in military training.
A common push up is performed by (1.) getting on the floor and positioning your hands slightly wider than your shoulders. (2.) Next, rise up onto your toes so you are balanced on your hands and toes. (3.) Keep your body in a straight line from head to toe without sagging in the middle or arching your back. (4.) Your feet can be close together or a bit wider depending upon what is most comfortable for you. (5.) Before you begin any movement, contract your abs and tighten your core by pulling your belly button toward your spine. (6.) Keep a tight core throughout the entire push up. (7.) Inhale as you slowly bend your elbows and lower yourself until your elbows are at a 90 degree angle. (8.) Exhale as you begin pushing back up to the start position. (9.) Do not lock out the elbows; keep them slightly bent. (10.) Repeat for as many repetitions as your workout routine requires.
Many variations to the common push up, described above, can be performed. One such variation is for the athlete to add weight to the back. In this instance the athlete is increasing the work of the exercise by lifting more than just body weight during the push-up.
One such example is the placing of a weight plate, from a barbell, on the athletes back. Weight plates are readily available in most gymnasiums and work out training facilities. In this instance it is necessary to have a spotter available for the athlete to safely perform the push-ups. A spotter is a person needed to steady the weight on the athletes back to prevent a shifting of the weight load causing the athlete an injury.
Often times an athlete would like to perform push-ups, with a weight load, and is unable to do so because of the absence of a spotter. Accordingly there is a need for an exercise device for push-ups that overcomes some or all of the limitations of the absence of a spotter and allows an athlete to perform push-ups while working out alone.